Elle et Lui
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: En ce jour d'été, Sam va rendre visite à sa meilleure amie, Hannah. Seulement Sam a oublié un tout petit détail.


En ce début d'été deux mille treize, Sam remonta l'allée de la maison des Washington avec empressement et, une fois parvenue sur le perron, frappa trois petits coups énergiques sur la porte. Elle tenait difficilement en place ce jour-là : pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, la jeune femme allait revoir sa meilleure amie, Hannah Washington. Depuis le temps, elles avaient de nombreuses choses à se raconter, bien que leurs appels et leurs conversations par sms soient fréquents. Après tout, rien ne valait une bonne discussion de vive voix.

Possédant tout de même un semblant de politesse, Sam attendit qu'on lui ouvre au lieu de débouler dans la maison. Au final, elle n'eut même pas le loisir de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste : Hannah ouvrit et se jeta instantanément sur elle. Son amie passa les bras autour d'elle et la serra le plus fort possible sans lui faire mal pour autant.

Après un certain temps, un léger rire moqueur s'éleva, rompant l'atmosphère quasi-religieuse des retrouvailles. Sam s'écarta un peu de son amie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Beth Washington, sœur jumelle d'Hannah, les observer d'un air narquois.

-Je sais que vous vous adorez mais vous croyez pas que vous en faites trop ? demanda celle-ci.

-Pas du tout, répliqua sa jumelle en se retournant.

Pendant que les deux sœurs échangeaient quelques mots, Sam, détailla sa meilleure amie, cherchant des changements depuis leur dernière rencontre. Mais elle ne remarqua rien de particulier. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours aussi différente physiquement : l'une avait la peau caramel alors que l'autre l'avait blanche, l'une était brune avec des cheveux mi-longs et toujours détachés tandis que l'autre était blonde et se faisait toujours une queue-de-cheval, l'une portait des lunettes et l'autre non.

Et pourtant, malgré leurs différences, toutes deux s'adoraient et passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble.

Sam passa finalement la porte, saluant Beth comme il se devait. Celle-ci était également très heureuse de la revoir. Après tout, Sam était l'amie la plus proche de la famille, et ce depuis plusieurs années déjà. De plus, Beth était du genre protectrice avec sa jumelle, celle-ci étant un poil trop naïve, et Sam tirait souvent son amie de situations ennuyeuses. Autant de raisons qui faisait que Beth aimait beaucoup Sam, et c'était réciproque.

Les trois jeunes femmes traversèrent le hall d'entrée et rejoignirent le salon. Sam promena son regard sur les meubles, arrangés avec goût par la maîtresse de maison. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Hannah, qui se mit tout à coup à regarder quelque chose derrière elle. Curieuse, son amie se retourna. C'est à cet instant qu'elle _le_ vit. Au fond elle se demandait pourquoi elle était surprise. C'était évident qu' _il_ serait là, c'était aussi chez _lui_ après tout. Et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Alors qu' _il_ finissait de descendre l'escalier, la fixant de ses yeux sombres mais pétillants, Sam se demanda depuis quand elle se sentait aussi gênée en _sa_ présence. Elle qui n'était pas le genre de fille à se prendre la tête, elle qui n'était pas spécialement féminine, elle avait du mal à rester _normale_ avec _lui_. _Le_ regardant franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, la jeune femme se souvint du temps où elle pouvait lui faire la bise sans réfléchir, être aussi décontractée qu'elle l'était avec ses autres amis masculins, comme Chris par exemple. Avec lui au moins c'était plus simple : elle pouvait l'embrasser sur la joue sans réfléchir aux conséquences puisqu'il n'y en aurait pas. Elle pouvait l'embêter, discuter et rire sans se demander à quoi il pensait et quelle image il avait d'elle. Seulement voilà : Chris n'était pas un Washington. Le frère d'Hannah et Beth c'était _lui_. Et _il_ était arrivé devant elle.

-Hey Sam ! lança-t-il.

-Salut Josh, répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulut naturel.

-Ça faisait longtemps !

-Juste quelques mois.

-C'est pas ce que t'avais l'air de dire en battant le record du monde de longueur de câlin tout à l'heure, rétorqua Beth avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Quand on ne sait pas on se tait, c'était un principe qu'elle appliquait et qui lui sauvait souvent la mise. Cette fois aussi.

-Tu comprends sœurette, reprit Josh, des mois sans Hannah c'est comme dix ans dans un désert. Mais la même période dans me voir, c'est juste quelques mois de répit.

-Tu fais de l'auto-dérision maintenant ? fit Hannah, un brin narquoise.

-Je suis multifonction, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais pas contente de te voir, intervint Sam. C'est juste que je ne peux pas te dire bonjour comme je le fais avec Hannah.

-J'avais compris depuis le temps, répondit Josh avec un sourire en coin.

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, ce sujet de conversation laissa place à un autre. En effet, Beth s'enquit alors du programme de vacances d'été de Sam, qui lui expliqua que sa famille comptait passer une ou deux semaines à l'étranger. S'en suivit ensuite un débat entre les jumelles visant à deviner quelle était la destination. Mais le sujet dériva rapidement et elles entreprirent plutôt d'établir la liste des pays qu'elles aimeraient visiter.

Pendant ce temps, Josh regardait Sam. Celle-ci, pour atténuer sa gêne, tripotait nonchalamment la bretelle de son débardeur bleu roi, s'évertuant à fixer ses amies, persuadée que son embarra se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Cependant, la jeune femme était bien meilleure comédienne que ce qu'elle imaginait : le sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait les deux sœurs suffit à convaincre le jeune homme que celles-ci avaient toute l'attention de leur amie. Alors que Sam, intervenait dans la conversation parce que décidément se concentrer sur trouble pour qu'il demeure invisible c'était vraiment gonflant, Josh continua son observation, détaillant ses traits, cherchant les rares imperfections de sa peau, contemplant les quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient autour de son visage.

Quelques sujets de conversation -impliquant tout le monde cette fois- plus tard, comme les quatre adolescents étaient confortablement installés dans le salon, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée parvint à leurs oreilles. La fratrie se regarda légèrement étonnée, aucun autre visiteur n'étant attendu. Josh se dévoua et alla voir. Les filles l'entendirent ouvrir et échanger quelques mots qu'elles ne distinguèrent pas avec l'inconnu. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il refermait apparemment la porte, sa voix s'éleva.

-Beth, Hannah, colis pour vous !

Curieuses, les jumelle se levèrent et rallièrent le hall, suivies par Sam qui ne tenait pas à rester seule assise. Le jeune homme leur tendit un paquet que prit Hannah, Beth regardant par dessus son épaule. Josh s'effaça pour lui laisser la place et vint se mettre à côté de Sam. Cette dernière remonta son short en notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne fallait plus jamais qu'elle mette de short trop grand qui glissait sur ses hanches toutes les deux minutes quand elle allait chez les gens, même si c'était chez sa meilleure amie. Surtout si c'était chez sa meilleure amie.

Le colis s'avéra être un cadeau qu'une tante avait envoyé aux deux sœurs. Sam sourit et, avec un regard goguenard, donna un petit coup de coude à Josh, qui -soit dit en passant- était vraiment très proche d'elle.

-Ben alors, t'as pas de cadeau toi ? lança-t-elle.

-Et non, je suis l'exclus de la famille, répondit-il avec un air faussement désolé.

-Pauvre chou !

-Tant de sollicitude de ta part, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

-Parce que je suis censée te plaindre ?

Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire en coin. La jeune femme lui tira la langue et il eut un rire léger, la faisant sourire. Le jeune homme appuya son épaule contre le mur et croisa les bras, sans la lâcher des yeux. Enroulant l'une de ses mèches blondes autour de son index, Sam lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de l'appeler pour ses dix-huit ans au mois de mai dernier, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se plaindre de son manque d'attention à son égard.

-Je sais, fit Josh, c'est bien pour ça que je serais le premier à t'appeler pour ton anniversaire le mois prochain.

Sam inclina sa tête sur le côté, visiblement amusée.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

L'étincelle malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme fit presque accélérer son rythme cardiaque. S'apostrophant mentalement pour rester concentrée, la jeune femme préféra ne pas remettre en cause l'affirmation de son "ami".

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit-elle finalement.

Hannah et Beth revinrent vers eux, et la conversation changea une nouvelle fois de sujet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable de Josh sonna. Il s'éloigna pour répondre, et Hannah en profita pour aborder tous les sujets qu'elle préférait taire devant son frère. Sam avait beau s'intéresser à la discussion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le jeune homme à la dérobée. Elle avait deviné que l'appel provenait de Chris, le meilleur ami de Josh. La jeune femme profita du fait que l'attention de celui-ci était détournée pour le détailler discrètement. Ce jour-là il portait un t-shirt gris et un bermuda ocre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus ou moins coiffés, sa peau caramel était déjà bien bronzée, ses yeux sombres pétillaient. Lorsqu'il riait, quelques fossettes creusaient discrètement son visage.

Une question de sa meilleure amie tira Sam de sa contemplation.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Hannah et Sam partirent se balader dans le quartier tandis que Josh, comme il l'avait promis lors d'une autre occasion, amena Beth au cinéma pour voir un film d'action.

Sam revint plusieurs fois chez les Washington au cours du mois de juillet, cependant Josh était absent à chaque fois, et elle ignorait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Le vingt août, Sam veilla tard. Elle regardait une série sur son ordinateur, dans sa chambre et espérait la finir pour pouvoir en commencer une autre qui avait l'air particulièrement intéressante. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, et elle s'en fichait royalement.

Tout à coup, elle entendit les premières notes de "Save tonight" d'Eagle-Eye Cherry, sa sonnerie. Surprise, la jeune femme retira ses écouteurs et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit pour attraper son portable. Elle décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait, bougonnant parce que décidément ça ne se faisait pas de téléphoner à une heure pareille.

-Allô, dit Sam sur un ton agacé.

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix à peine modifiée par le portable.

-Alors, lança un Josh narquois, tu me crois maintenant ?

-Mais on est pas le vingt-et-un, répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

-Ma petite Sam, bien sûr que si on est le vingt-et-un !

L'intéressée jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée par son ordinateur : minuit pile.

-Et merde, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Tu vois ? Je ne me trompe jamais.

-Ça va les chevilles ?

Il rit, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Elle avait complètement oublié cette "promesse" qu'il lui avait faite, et elle pensait qu'il l'aurait oublié aussi. Mais il s'en était souvenu, et cette idée la comblait de joie.

Lorsque le rire passa, il y eut un court instant de silence. Puis Josh reprit.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sam.


End file.
